


Always

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Keep Fighting, Angel Castiel, Dean Misses Castiel, Derse Dreamers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks again for my editor .. Just short dreamless state of mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Castiel sat in the small part of his mind that Lucifer didn't invade, thinking to himself and trying to ignore the dull pain that throbbed through him. He was dying, the simple fact of it was that he couldn't exist so close to an Archangel without burning up.   
He reached out to Dean's mind, needing the hunter more than ever. The human was asleep, and Castiel was able to walk into his dream easily. Dean's thoughts drifted through his mind, longing, pain. Castiel ached for him.

Dean turned around as if he could sense that Castiel were standing there. He reached out, fingers trailing down Cas' jaw, his arms, anywhere he could reach.  
"Cas." His voice broke.   
"Dean."  
"Why'd you do it, man? You're going to get hurt and I... I can't lose you again, Cas."  
"I won't see you be hurt when I can do something about it. Dean... I love you."  
Dean let out a noise that was definitely not a whimper, "I love you too, Castiel."   
Cas smiled softly but then doubled over, groaning.  
"Cas?! What's wrong?"  
"I'm dying, Dean." He caressed the other's face, "There's nothing you can do."  
Dean grasped his hand, "Don't you dare, Cas. I'm going to get you out, you just have to keep fighting." The dream started to fade, like waves pulling him away from the shore. "Don't you fucking leave me, Cas, not now."  
Castiel started to fade, the dream almost over. "Dean..."  
"I'm coming, Castiel, I'm coming for you." He ran his hand though the Angel's hair. "Always keep fighting, Castiel, I'm going to save you. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Short stories


End file.
